The present invention relates to an isokinetic ergometer. Erogmeters are used for training and precise muscle formation for sportsmen and sportswomen and also for gymnastic and therapeutic purposes. As a rule, they comprise a movement guide, for example, a seat sliding on a rail; power gripping points, for example, belts, oars, impact and traction devices with hand grips or other means of taking up power; and brake units or speed controls associated therewith. Levers and pistons connected with an appropriate mechanism thereby produce braking against a resistance which is overcome by arm and/or leg movement and/or by body movement. The return movement can take place substantially without exertion of strength.
Isokinetic or eccentric training cannot be carried out with previously known ergometers. In the case of isokinetic training, the course of movement takes place with constant speed, independently of the applied force. According to sports-medical knowledge, this type of training is, in many regards, the most effective. Therefore, there is a great need for exercise devices which make possible an isokinetic course of movement.